Elements of this kind which when assembled end to end constitute a mast, the end of which may support a directional apparatus, for example a projector, radioelectric antenna, camera, and so forth, are known.
For such an apparatus, it is important that the initial orientation imparted to it should be retained during the assembly of the mast and subsequently, during use, whatever the atmospheric conditions and in particular whatever the direction and force of the wind.
To accomplish this, it is known for two similar elements to be coupled end to end and mechanically locked with respect to one another, so that they will retain the relative orientation initially imparted to them.
The locking mechanism, however, has the disadvantage of being relatively complex and difficult to put into practice
Elements are also known which can be assembled by coupling and the ends of which have plane surfaces which are inclined with respect to the axis of the mast.
The inclination of the contacting surfaces of two internested elements may vary between 15.degree. and 45.degree., which under good conditions assures the relative rotational positioning.
Such elements are generally realized by polymerizing a thermosetting resin reinforced with fibers, for instance glass or carbon fibers.
They generally make it possible to realize a mast which assures reliable azimuth positioning of the directional element supported by the mast.
However, especially at the end in which the sleeve tube of a juxtaposed element is nested, such an element has zones of localized weakness, which are inherent in the laminar structure of the wall comprising the element.